Data communications is most often accomplished by sending a group of data in a packet, together with the address of the location for which the data is intended. For instance, a search for data may be accomplished by conducting a binary search based on the address or prefix where the data are retained, or stored, and the data returned in a packet to the requesting address. The search is conducted by a lookup procedure that matches the query address with the stored address.
However, lookup procedures may be a major source of bottlenecks in high performance compliers and routes. Lookup techniques are used in various compilers such as compilers used in designing semiconductor and integrated circuit chips, and in network applications such as Internet address (URL) lookup in high performance data routers where large search tables or databases are employed. Searching large tables or databases may require increased time or hardware requirements, or both, resulting in more expensive systems in terms of increased search delays and larger memories. Problems associated with such lookups increase with the size of the table or database, may increase with the address length encountered, increase with traffic flow, and the introduction of higher speed links may result in a bottleneck. For example, with use of the next generation IPv6 protocol, which uses 128-bit addresses, such problems may increase as more numerous and longer addresses are encountered.
Additionally, in systems employing present search techniques, edit operations may interfere with search operations, thereby greatly affecting the efficiency and performance of the system as a whole.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved search engine architecture for efficient operation.